Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Republic of Egelion is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by New Endralon. Political Parties Actives * Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares * Arianis Socialist Party * Existentialist Movement Inactives * Capitalisr Party of Egelion * Conservative Coalition of Egelion * Democratic People's Party * Ecotopian Party * Green Democrats * HB Democratic Party * Liberal Democrats of Egelion * Liberal Progressive Party * Liberaler * National Party * Party del Loco Grande * Socialist Democrats of Egelion * Socialist Party of Egelion * Union of Right Forces * Unwritten Future Collective Actual Cabinet (also see: Historical Cabinets of Egelion) OLD HISTORY(Before 2111) (???) The most antique historical record of Egelion is the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. DEMOCRATIC COMMONWEALTH OF EGELION (2111-2154) COMMONWEALTH OF EGELION (2154-2180) FIRST REPUBLIC (2180-2303) SECOND REPUBLIC (2303-????) The Socialist Government (2303-2307) March 2303 Elections FIRST ROUND SECOND ROUND With these results, Roman Storjat was elected President of Egelion the country was divided into 3 kind-of undeclared alliances. In the left side of politics it was the UFC and the PdLG, in the opposite, the ERP and sometimes the former the AP. The SPE was in reality more close to a centered position. The situation was so difficult for the government that there wasn't a single cabinet proposal accepted in the senate. There were efforts for create an stable coallition of government in the right, but never was possible to the parties to drop their candidate in favor of another one. The productivity in laws and bills during this government, was left to the opposition, principally the right one. The Right Government (2307-2311) March, 2307 Elections FIRST ROUND SECOND ROUND The Crisis of 2311-2313 (Electoral table to be added later) In March, 2311, Edward Bennet was reelected as President of Egelion (First round:37,93% / Second round:59.91%), and thus begun his second term in the charge, with this unintended support, the Alessandrist Party presented a great quantity of bills, and with the support of the URF almost all of them were approved. In November, 2311, Edward Bennet decided to resign and the government party, the URF was disbanded, most of its electors were agrouped and united the Alessandrist Party and thanks to that, when the senate called for new elections in that month, the presidency was won by Diego Portales (First round:44,21% / Second round:54.44%). But the senate was divided into The Socialist Party (each time more and more inactive in political issues), The UFC+PdLG leftist coallition, which holded the majority of senate and the Alessandrist party alone, head of state but with only the 37,33% of senate. Thus, Diego Portales resigned from the presidency of the republic and called for another elections in October, 2313; argumenting that the government couldn't do a single thing with near the 66% of senate in the opposition, specially since he wanted to unify the head of state with the head of government and none supported the idea. The next elections were won again by an Alessandrist party representative, Arturo Alessandri (First round:44,26% / Second round:55.73%). But the social unrest was uprising more and more and some people begun to talk about coups and dictatorships. In an ultimate attempt to avoid the situation, Arturo Alessandri resigned and called for national elections in december of that year, pushing at the same time the Alessandrist Party to do not present any candidate for the election. Thus, the social and political unrest begun to low down. The Government of the UFC (2313-2322) The Alessandrist party in power (2322-2324) The Portalian Dream (2324-2329) The First democratic government after Portales (2329-2331) In february, 2329 Egelion started the first government outside the almost dictatorship of Portales, 5 candidates were running for the president election and Karoline Torstendag from the national party won with the support of the UFC in the 2nd round against John van der Broek from the ASP. Once in the government, the National party got some kind of alliance with the Capitalist Party of Egelion and the UFC, with the objetive to oppose the recently renamed Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares and the ultra leftist Arianis Socialist Party. These elections represented the advance in the political scene of the ASP and the Existencialist Movement. In November, 2329 a new cabinet was formed with the Head of Government from the National party and the rest of the ministeries conformed by 4 from the Capitalist party, 5 from the National party and 3 from the UFC. the statement said clearly to exclude the APFP, but, following the tradition, the APFP voted in favor for this cabinet anyway. In may, 2330 was the most important issue of this government, the reduction of the senate size from 699 senators to 100 for the next elections. The New government of the UFC (2331-2335) The Existencialist government (2335-2337) The Government of the UFC of 2337 (2337-2339) The Dominion of the National Party (2339-2345) The Temporary new Government of the UFC (2345-2346) This government (The 4th of Sefier Fauz) was elected thanks to an ultra leftist pseudo-alliance between the Unwritten Future Collective, the Existencialist Movement and the Arianis Socialist Party. But just months later the ASP withdraw their support (*REASONS??*) to the government, calling for new elections. In the bill their statement was: "The Egelion people wants a REAL SOCIALIST President". Ultra Leftist Government of the ASP (2346-2348) The government of the leftist ASP begun with the total renovation of the Cabinet, except for the prime minister, Jimmy Rage, from the Unwritten Future Collective, all other ministers were from the ASP. As it was expected, the leftist ASP begun the nationalization of almost all private property in the Republic of Egelion with 2 giants bills, those bills approved by the help of the UFC. The government of the Alliance APFP-EM (2348-2370) Jorge Alessandri Rodriguez was elected president of egelion, and inmediatly put all his efforts into de-socializating the country and remaking the laws approved by the previous government, puting Egelion into a most active international scene (approving of several treaties and working in the Dranland-Egelion rail and the creation of the International Chess Association) and finally the forging of an electoral alliance between the APFP and the EM. The alliance was accorded, the cabinet reformated with Manuel Montt as prime minister and the endorsement in favor of the Em of the APFP for the elections of March, 2350. Which were won by large majority by the candidate of the EM, Jean-Paul Sartre. In march 2352, the elections were won again by a member of this alliance, Manuel Montt of the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares, also by a great majority in the first round. In March 2354, Jean Paul Sartre was again elected president of Egelion with the endorsement of the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares in the first round. In November 2354 the most important electoral reform since the reduction of the Congress happened in Egelion, the electoral term was extended from 2 years to 5 years, so the next elections will be in March 2359. In March 2359 there were the elections and Abelardo Ubiergo from the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares became president of Egelion, nevertheless a recent party got in the middle of the normal and peacefull development of the democracy, and was disolved some months after the election. In February 2360 there was enough votes in the congress to call for new elections, Abelardo Ubiergo was reconfirmed as president of Egelion, though the APFP/EM Alliance didn't get the majority in the congress. In December, 2360, the classical and legendary and the most older party active in Egelion, the Unwritten Future Collective was disbanded, returning to the APFP/EM Alliance the majority of the congress. In the year 2364, there were the first attempt to convert the English-style Egelion to a Spanish-style one. In February 2365 there were new elections and Jean-Paul Sartre won easily as representative of the APFP/EM Alliance. In October the first proposals were passed and converted the official language of Egelion from English to Spanish. In January 2367 the official name of the country was changed to Republica de Egelion and thus this finished the convertion to spanish, also made place for the Third Republic of Egelion in the next elections. REPUBLICA DE EGELION (THIRD REPUBLIC) (2370-????) Presidents of The Second Republic of Egelion (2303-2370) Electoral Results of the Presidents of Egelion since 2303 Category:NationsCategory:EgelionCategory:Keris